


The Cam Boy

by pupupu



Category: Real Person Slash
Genre: Cam Girl, Cam boy, M/M, Masturbation, unfaithful love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pupupu/pseuds/pupupu
Summary: 泥塑泥塑泥塑。他是新移民，却被男友哄骗做了Cam boy





	The Cam Boy

**Author's Note:**

> 泥塑泥塑泥塑  
> 雷的一批ooc的一批  
> 锅都是我的和真人没有一毛钱关系，我写的是一个藉由他形成的幻象。

刚来到美国的新移民，被男友哄骗做了cam girl。

男友把摄像头对准床上的他，告诉他只有他们两人在视频，这只是寻求刺激不会再有下次。男友锁好门来到另一个房间，直播间已经有许多网站熟客注意到这张棕色的美丽新面孔。  
他们听不见男友假惺惺的请求，只能看见他笨拙地塞进遥控跳蛋，红着脸跟男友说太涨了好难受。哦，他还刚开苞不久，羞耻心还禁锢着他。他在男友的要求下抚摸自己，满心欢喜地做出各种下流的姿势，用略微黏糊不清的语调回应男友的挑逗。  
有一位观众厌倦了这种纯情，鼠标咔哒投下token。跳蛋尽责地工作了一次，被撑大的内壁跟着颤抖。他被吓坏了，男友带着坏笑安慰说他爱他那只是不小心，下次一定提前告诉他。然而下一次很快就来了，就在他表情刚松懈下来时。有人投了10个token，跳蛋再次履行职责。他又被吓到了，连忙用手扒着床沿固定住自己，羞愤地盯看着男友，压住刚冒头的欣喜快感等跳蛋停下来。他想跟男友好好说说这件事，尽管他所受的教育让他不要反抗。  
跳蛋的工作时间已经超过了10次token，男友的表情也不太妙，他那边的代表入账的"叮咚"从刚才起就没停过，他从屏幕看见自己隔壁房间的美丽蜜糖即将融化在床上。从小穴伸出来的跳蛋尾部疯狂抖动可以想象到内部的激烈，床上的大眼尤物满脸的不可置信。他的脚趾已经卷曲着死死扣住床单，明明跳蛋的一次颤抖只会有不适，累积起来却成了他承受不住的快感。他说不出话来，才体验过只能被评为还行的性爱，跟现在的快感相比不值一提。太激烈了，太急促了，他想，他的脑子已经不太好运转了。一道白光在即将失去意识时闪过，他射了，射在自己身上和床单上，最好的念头是待会他还要打扫干净这一切。他希望恢复意识后跳蛋已经停下，好让他练习做一个好妻子，去侍奉他认定的丈夫。但跳蛋仍然在工作，他已经没用力气把跳蛋拿出来了，只能任由它在里面搅乱他的思绪。熟悉的白光又要来了，他半闭上眼睛，顺从地期待来自另一个房间的结束。


End file.
